Celebrations
by Ivoryyy
Summary: A series of one-shots of celebrations crammed with as much Zammie as possible!
1. Valentine's Day

I searched the beach for him and came with nothing. Nada. He was nowhere in sight.

I tapped my foot anxiously. What if he decided to ditch me at the last minute? What if I was going to get stood up?

I kicked my foot in the sand and then walked up to where the waves were slithering then dying away.

My feet slowly sunk in as I examined my manicure, searching for any sign that the lady hadn't painted my nails fully red.

I looked up at the orange sky then at the sun.

It was delicately dangling over the sea.

I started to turn around to head back to the Academy when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a voice whisper in my ear. "Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

"How do you do it?" Zach asked.

I looked over at him and licked the strawberry ice cream we were sharing. "Do what?"

"Be so good at everything."

I laughed, really wishing I could do the thing he did when he lifted one eyebrow. "Good at everything? Well, if you mean being a super amazingly awesome spy, that's a secret." I said, licking the ice cream.

"A secret?" He said, smirking of course.

"Yup." I said, popping the 'p'. I bumped his elbow playfully. "But I'll let you in on one thing. You have to have fabulous physique." I started walking backwards.

"Fabulous physique?"

"Uh huh. Like being able to keep your balance and do all sorts of freaky somersaults." I twirled around and he pushed me.

I tripped over my own feet but he caught me.

"Fabulous physique huh?" He laughed quietly into my ear.

"Oh ha ha. How hilarious." I squirmed my way out of his grasp.

"Gallagher Girl, I must admit, you're hogging the ice cream." He said.

"Am not."

"Are too." He countered.

"Am not." I repeated.

We did this a few more times until he sighed. "Fine. Just remember you left me no choice."

My eyes widened and then he smushed the ice cream against my mouth. I gaped at him. "You didn't."

He smirked. "I think I just did."

I shook my head threateningly and pressed the ice cream against his mouth.

He pulled it away. "Okay. Now we're equal."

"Equally messy." I corrected, trying to lick off what I could.

He laughed and leaned in to me. "Don't move."

I closed my eyes and listened to the waves and him breathe as he licked off the ice cream from my lips.

He pulled back and studied his work. "Yep, you're clean."

"Then let me return the favour." I said seductively and put my hands lightly on his shoulders.

I ran my tongue over his lips and over the ice cream. When I was done I didn't step away, I lightly touched my lips to his and he responded eagerly.

Before he could get too far I pulled back and grinned. "My work here's finished."

Zach leaned in again but I tilted my head back. "Ah." I held a finger up. "My gift. One hint."

He let go of me. "Nah ah. No way."

"Oh please, please, pleeeeease." I whimpered. "Just one."

"Not going to happen, Gallagher Girl. Just let it go. Once the date's over you can have it. It's waiting in the car for you."

I looked back at the parking lot.

He put his arm around me. "I know what you're thinking."

I put a hand to my heart pretending to be shocked. "I'm appalled, Zachary Goode. Of all the time that I've known you you haven't once mentioned that you're a mind reader."

He gave me a sidelong look. "Right. I must be the crappiest mind reader ever apparently because I can't guess what _you _got _me._"

I tugged on his shirt, pulling him closer.

"Ah, come on. It's not that hard."

"You're not going to seduce me are you?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but no. I read somewhere on the Internet that sex is the worst gift that you can give someone." I said.

He frowned at me. "What kind of things do you look for on the Internet, Gallagher Girl?"

"Oh come on! I didn't mean it that way! And plus, it was right there. On Yahoo."

"Sure sure." He teased.

"It was one of those, what you should and shouldn't give on Valentine's Day for guys."

"Yeah? Why'd you need it in the first place?"

"Because it's so freaking hard to buy guys presents. That's why. I mean really, you can get a girl anything, it's so easy for you! Girls have it so hard! Guys won't wear high heels you know." I pointed out.

He frowned. "Where did the high heels come from?"

"Okay, girls will wear high heels and sneakers. Guys only wear sneakers. Get where I'm going?" I kept going when I saw his stumped look. "So, guys can pick up anything at the store because we like everything. But we can't. We have to do research. Get it?"

He nodded. "So do I get my gift?"

"Only when I get mine."

"So, we're waiting till the date's over."

I leaned in very close to him until our lips almost touched then whispered. "Then the date's over."

Then I pulled out of his arms and ran down the beach.

My feet slapped against the wet sand and I could hear his close behind me.

I looked back and saw how close he was then let out a shriek and picked up my speed.

He did too and then he grabbed me from behind and lifted me from my feet.

I laughed as he spun me around. "Oh come on, I was so close!"

He put me down. "Yeah, _so_ close." He mocked.

I pushed him hard so that he'd fall into the water but the plan backfired. He grabbed my hand and we both went down.

A wave crashed over us and I got up coughing out water. "You owe me a new dress."

He laughed and leaned in to me. He pressed his lips against mine and ran his fingers lightly over my arm.

I lifted my hands and cupped his face, getting up till we were both kneeling in front of eachother.

We slowly fell back against the sand and he was on top of me.

Five minutes and 58 seconds later he pulled back.

I looked into his emerald green eyes and stroked the back of my hand against his cheek.

He kissed me once more but softly this time. And it was shorter.

"You can have your gift now." He whispered.

He lifted me up and held me until we got to the car. He went around to the trunk and came back with a box with round holes in it.

I bobbed up and down excitedly and opened the present. I froze when I pulled the top off and heard a meow.

I looked at Zach and laughed happily.

I picked the kitten up and pressed it against me. "Thank you. She's wonderful!"

"What will you name her?"

I looked down at her. "Suzie."

He nodded. "The nonexistent cat named Suzie."

I stroked her soft fur. "Not so nonexistent anymore."

I kissed him slowly and the sun set behind us. Ending the glorious day.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! I know I loved writing it!**

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Enjoy your day to the fullest!**

**I love you guys!**

**_Ivoryyy_**


	2. Christmas

_December 24__th_

It's Christmas Eve, the day full of anticipation and anxiety. The day full of stress from preparing for December 25th, Christmas. The day I wish I had a very special someone sitting next to me to tell me how much he loved me. A very special someone who I hoped was thinking of me wherever he was.

_December 25__th_

It's Christmas.

* * *

I could hear Bex screaming at me to wake up but I just groaned and pulled my pillow over my head to muffle her voice.

She snatched the pillow out of my hands and started whacking me on the butt with it. "Get up you lazy bum! It's Christmas!"

"Cam, if you don't get up I'll spill freezing cold water on you." Liz threatened.

My eyes snapped open, knowing she wasn't kidding. They'd done that a few times before. "Okay, okay, I'm up."

I hopped out of my bed and walked to the bathroom only to feel something extremely cold splash over me causing me to gasp.

"Oops." Macey said.

I gave her a death glare. "What on Earth was that for?"

"Well, I assumed that I'd help Liz out…" Her sentence got slower and slower as she took in the full impact of my glare. She stepped out of my way. "You can go shower if you want."

I spent 13 minutes and 34 seconds in the shower then came out 3 minutes and 21 seconds later.

The girls grabbed me and plopped me into a chair. I could guess what they were doing and that there was no way they were letting me go. When I was allowed to open my eyes and look in the mirror my jaw dropped open. I look really nice. I had a red, green, and white dress on with a bow in the back, my hair was down with the same coloured headband, a few bracelets and earrings, my shoes were plain pumps and of course, I had plenty of make up on.

I smiled at them and said. "Thank you guys." I hugged each one of them. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

"Hey kiddo! Merry Christmas!" My mom congratulated and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Thanks, mom. You too." I managed to say from the lack of air. She let me go and I breathed in deeply.

We walked to our table, the whole dining area was decorated everywhere I looked. Confetti was scattered along the tables and floor, glitter covered the seats, streamers and coils dangled from the ceiling, balloons bobbed up and down, and tinsel framed windows and doors.

My mom walked up to the stage and took the microphone. "Good morning, students of the Gallagher Academy. I would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas and to have a wonderful day today. All classes are cancelled so enjoy your time with one another. We also have another surprise for y-"

The doors opened and all heads turned to see the people we last expected to see to walk through them.

My mom sighed. "Oh Steve. Well, welcome back the Blackthorne Institute!"

* * *

"Aren't you happy to see me, Gallagher Girl?" Zach said.

I smiled at him. "Of course I'm glad to see you, Blackthorne Boy."

He smirked. Well, his smirk got wider that is, since it never went away. "Then why did you look so shocked when you saw us?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Wouldn't you be if we walked into your school and you didn't know?"

"Well, since we're spies we'd be trained not to show it." He countered.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not all that bad to express your emotions once in a while."

"Yeah?" He asked. "Well then, would you like to know how I'm feeling right now?"

I leaned into him. "How are you feeling right now?"

He was about to begin when Macey interrupted him. "Completely and utterly in love."

We both looked at her and she shrugged. "What? That is what you were going to say right?"

Zach didn't respond, just stared at her then said. "Thanks for ruining what could be a perfect moment."

I covered my mouth to prevent a laugh from escaping. Macey's expression was priceless.

She struggled to come up with some response but she had none, so she decided to ignore him.

"Better not mess with him today, Mace, he hates Christmas." Grant said, putting his had on Zach's back.

We all looked at him in shock. Bex was the one to say it. "You hate Christmas?" She exclaimed with a full mouth.

Macey cringed at her. "Bex, that's disgusting."

"You wanna know what I think is bloody disgusting? That you can't put on any clothes in the morning without making someone else smell the armpits of your shirts to make sure they're clean." Bex retorted with food falling out of her mouth.

Macey gaped at her. "Oh no you didn't."

"Oh yes I did. Here's what else I did." Bex opened her mouth and let her chewed food fall into Macey's plate.

Macey's eyes widened. "I cannot believe you just did that."

"I think we should leave." I said quietly to Zach.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." He agreed.

We headed out practically on our tip toes so as not to attract any attention. We dropped by my room for a second to get my coat and to put on some boots then we went outside.

Our footprints got deeper as we walked farther into the snow. Our breath curled in front of us and snowflakes landed on our eyelashes.

Zach had his arm around me, holding me close. "It's beautiful isn't it." I said. "Like walking in a winter wonderland."

"Yeah, it is actually." He said, probably just to please me. "But not the most beautiful thing in the world." I knew he was referring to me and I blushed. "It would be a shame to ruin this perfect snow wouldn't it?"

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

He laughed. "I'm saying we should make snow angels."

I shook my head. "Can't, I'm not dressed for frivolous behavior." I mocked.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Okay, fine, be a buzzkill." He fell back into the snow and started moving his arms and legs. "I'll make one." I just watched him and grinned. His eyes never left mine. "Come on. Just one."

"Nope, sorry." I said.

He smirked in a way that suggested he was planning something cunning. "You sure?"

"What that I'm sorry?"

"No, that you don't want to make a snow angel."

"Absolutely sure." I stuffed my hands in my pockets from the cold.

"Fine. I'll help you." Before I could react he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me onto him. My hands hit the snow and went icy.

"Zach!" I squealed but he didn't let me go.

"How about now?" He asked.

"No, it's freaking cold." I protested.

He smirked at me. "Wimp." And picked me up effortlessly like I was a feather.

He carried a pouting me back into the Academy where we went to get dry.

* * *

"You better watch out, better not cry, better not pout I'm telling you why, Santa Claus is comin' to town." I sang lightly under my breath, watching the fire crackle. I held a hot chocolate with marshmallows in my hands with a blanket wrapped around me.

Zach sat down beside me and handed me a big pillow. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Warm enough?"

"I could be warmer but that's because you decided to pull me into the snow while I was wearing a dress." I lay down and turned to him. He scooted closer to me and I let him under the blanket.

"You still hate Christmas?" I asked.

"I'm having second thoughts." He said then glanced up at the ceiling and pointed above us. "Mistletoe."

I looked up then back at him. "Well then, you know what needs to be done." I propped myself up on my elbows.

When his face was less than a centimeter away from mine he whispered. "Merry Christmas, Gallagher Girl." Then he kissed me. Christmas couldn't have been any better.

* * *

**Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed this, I know Christmas isn't even close but I was thinking of doing a celebration story with as much Zammie as I could cram into it =) And yes, it has nothing to do with Valentine's Day so I'm thinking of renaming the story to Celebrations cuz that's basically what it's gonna be. Series of one-shots of celebrations.**

**_Ivoryyy_**


End file.
